How Time Changes Us All
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Sparrow dies, Reaver's in Bowerstone, Logan's in charge, and Garth is dead, or is he? Reaver and Garth slash. Hinted Garth and Hammer. RnR. Rated M for sex.
1. The Offer and Strange Rumors

Reaver sat on his balcony, drinking some coffee and listening to the ocean. "Mister Reaver?" The captin turned to his maid. "Yes, Miriam?" he asked. The middle aged woman sighed and sat down. "I... I know it's not exactly my place but, don't you think you should marry? Have a family?" she asked. "Because let's be honest, ya ain't gonna be here forever and we, the people of Bloodstone, are gonna need a leader and not someone like Smeed." Reaver chuckled. Miriam was like an overbearing mother at times. It's why she hadn't been shot when she screwed up. She treated him like her own child, she was one of the few people who could make him feel ashamed. "Aaand you'd like to have adopted grandkids, wouldn't you Mummy?" Reaver had taken to calling her 'Mummy'. Miriam nodded and smiled. "Honey," she said, looking don at the wandering children. "You need to settle down. Even if it is just a bit. Ya ain't the same rambuncsious child I met all those years ago."

Reaver smiled. "Miriam... The one I want to marry... Is no longer with us in this life... He's gone... Long gone... Dead. I saw it with my own two eyes." Miriam nodded and poured herself a cup of coffee, unsure of what to say. She thought for a moment before speaking, "Sweetie... When my husband died, I was upset, but I knew he'd have wanted me to move on and be happy. So, I married Alessa. Sweet woman. She died last night." Reaver bit his lip and whispered an apology. He'd loved Alessa as a mother as well. "It was expected, Reaver. She died in her sleep. She didn't suffer."

"Stop it Miriam. I don't feel like crying today."

The maid nodded and stood. "Have a nice day Reaver. I have to attened her funeral."

Later that day, Reaver was in his study, reading over some letters he'd receavied from Bowerstone and came across one with very familiar handwriting. He sighed, ripping it open.

_Dear Asshole,_

_ Remember me? Anyways, I'm sure you're well aware that I'm King of Albion and I wish to extend an invitation to you. I think you'd find your luck at wealth and power better in Bowerstone helping with the industries. It can be call "Reaver Industries" if you want. I know how much you love yourself. You'd be in charge of some, and I mean SOME, factories. Once I have stepped down from the throne or I've died,(the latter is the more likely case. Ha!) My son, Logan, can decide your fate from there. I'm only inviting you so that you can move onto bigger and better things because I'm just that nice._

_ Sincerly, Sparrow aka Minx._

Reaver smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write his response letter.

_Sparrow,_

_ My dear, it's quite good to hear from you! You know I just adore your handwriting. All... Scribbly. It's a mircale I could read your letter. Now, about your perposal. I accept. I'll admitt to being a bit bored here in Bloodstone. I still love being a pirate, and why not be a bit of a pirate on land. Ha!_

_ Lots of love my little Minx, Reaver_

Reaver had just finished sealing the envolope when his first mate, Thomas stepped into the room. "Ah! Thomas! I need you to send a letter for me! Could you do that? Good good! Run along now!" Thomas sighed and tucked the letter into his pocket. "Reaver, I think you need to be made aware of certain rumors."

"Why?"

Thomas groaned. "Because ya might wan' a challenge tha' or the man in these rumors may lead to ya down fall." Reaver pulled out his gun and pointed it at Thomas. "I will not have talk of my down fall. Ever! Do you understand me?!" Thomas nodded rapidly as Reaver pointed his gun to a seat. The frightened man quickly sat, afraid of getting shot. "Now. What about these rumors? Who are they about?"

"A man with dark skin, white hair, and blue lines across his body."

Reaver gripped the edge of his desk. Garth? Could it really be him? The pirate king quickly shook the notion from his mind. Impossible. Garth was murdered years ago. Before Thomas could say anymore, he dissmissed the shorter, telling him to deliver the letter quickly. He sat down at his desk and called for Miriam. "What is it, child?"

"Brandy, whiskey, wine, I don't care just bring some alcohol!"

Miriam rolled her eyes and rushed out of the room to find a crate or more of whatever she could find. Meanwhile Reaver was trying to think of new outfits for himself. He was getting bored with his current ones. He decided to keep the one he'd been wearing when he met Garth because the mage had liked it. He sighed and hugged the doll Garth had given him. It was an expertly crafted doll of Garth. It had a small smile and it was utterly adorable. No one knew Reaver had it. "Reaver?" The theif glanced up and Miriam and happily accepted the goblet of Sandgoose Rum. He took a swig and smiled and sang a bit. "I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh what shame that you came here with someone, so while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

"Where'd you hear that, sir?"

Reaver smiled. "Samarkand." he said bluntly. "Samarkand... Where my love is from."

Weeks later, Reaver was finally able to see Sparrow in Brightwall. He glanced about nervously, quickly noticing a small boy with a younger girl. The boy smiled and ran over to Reaver. "Hello!" he said. "I'm Logan. This is my sister, Rose. She was named after our Auntie. Who are you?" Logan. This was the boy Sparrow had spoken about. He was a cute kid. Dark hair and brown eyes. He smiled and lifted the boy into his lap, ruffling his hair. "My name is Reaver, lad." he said, noticing Logan's eyes light up. "Reaver?! You're my uncle then!" Logan said happily hugging the theif. Sparrow had made him the children's uncle? He chukled and gently hugged the young prince. Rose tugged on Reaver's coat, begging to be held too. Logan helped the small girl up and smiled at Reaver. "I'm ten. Rosie's three."

"Reaver, I see you've met my children."

Reaver looked up at Sparrow and grinned evilly, setting the childern aside. "Wel, well, well my little minx. You've changed. You look... Hm... Ah yes! Older." Sparrow glared and dragged Reaver to the next room over. "Listen, and listen good, Theif," the King began, harshly. "I don't like you. You know that. But... I'm need someone to run the factories and you were the first person that came to mind. You're someone who can get a job done, no matter the casualties, no matter the cost. That's something I actually admire about you." Reaver nodded and signed the paper Sparrow had handed him, after reading over it.

Reaver was to work in no time, and during his one month of working and keeping busy, Sparrow was killed by a banshee. Reaver, sickly enough, thought it was a fitting death for the hero. Sparrow refused to be broken by anyone or anything. The boy, as Reaver saw him, was arrogant. The way Reaver say it, there were times that one needed to break, not often, but he knew from experiance that it was never good to bottle one's feeling. Apparently, what the banshee said was, "What do you think Rose would say if she saw you now? Do you think she would be proud? Do you think she would even reconize the creature you've become?" Reaver began to question what his own family would say if the could see him today. Would they hate him? Would they adore him? Or would they be confused as to who he was? He didn't know and he wasn't too terribly keen on finding out any time soon.

He attended Sparrow's funeral, out of respect and saw Hammer there. The large woman actually cried when she saw Reaver, but it wasn't angry tears. They were happy. She'd picked him up and hugged him at first and held him in her arms like a baby the rest of the time. Reaver had been embaressed but was thankful no one really knew him.

One day, he'd heard two workers talking about a strange man, hiding out in the old Brightwood Tower. The only man he knew that would hide there was Sparrow, who was dead, and Garth. But again, it was impossible considering Garth was also dead, so it was probably a wandering Commandant clone or Spire gaurd. He didn't care about that, just himself. On the same day, he tried to burn the Garth doll, but found he couldn't. So he simply locked it away along with anything else that held any sentamental value to him. He couldn't be ruler of Albion's industrial revolution and be soft and sweet all the time. He had to be who he became after the Shadow Court incident. He had to be Reaver, he couldn't be the simpering little farm boy he had been so long ago. He had to be strong or else he'd wind up dead. Just like Sparrow.


	2. The Mage and The Hammer

Eighteen years after Sparrow died, Rose had rebeled against her brother. Reaver, of course, was too busy with himself to be concered about a silly Princess. The girl had no chance in hell of raising an army. At least, not without major strain. She'd have to stick her neck out pretty far. During the eighteen years, Reaver recieved a letter notifying him of Miriam's death. He burned it along with her picture, hating being reminded of his "mother". He groaned as a girl kept begging to sleep with him. He was _not_ in the mood for this bullshit and pulled out his gun, aiming between the girl's eyes. "Fuck. Off." The girl squeaked and ran out of the room, making Logan snort. "You can be quite fierce when you want, theif." Reaver smirked. "I do what I can." he responded, moving a chess peice.

The silence continued on until Logan spoke once more. "There are rumors about a man in Brightwood Tower. They say he's a scholar, other's say he's a demon. What do you think?" Reaver huffed. "Think?" he asked. "I don't care about this rumor. It's been going on for eighteen years. It's time it was ended, don't you think, your highness?" Logan shrugged and smoothed out his hair, standing up. "Well, it's nothing to get angry about, Reaver." he mumbled. "Just go back home and sleep."

"Aye, m'lord."

Reaver was sick of this rumor. It drove him nuts how often the workers and children spoke of it, spoke of the man in the tower. He was sure he knew who it was, but he didn't want to go, just in case he was wrong. As he lay in bed, his head filled with thoughts, so many in fact, it gave him a headache. Great, now he couldn't sleep and now he'd have to deal with the rumor again. Fuck. He glared at the ceiling before sighing and getting up. If no one would give him any real information, he'd get it himself, with or without Logan's permission. He quickly got dressed, in an outfit he thought he'd never wear again and grabbed a Dragonstomper. He stopped in front of the mirror and actually realized what he was wearing. It was the red and gold outfit he'd worn when he met Sparrow, the one Garth adored. He was tempted to change but found it impractical.

Reaver ran out the door got on his horse, taking a moment to remember how to get to Brightwood Tower, and rode off out of the city. As he rode by Bower Lake, he took the chance to notice how much the area changed. The Tomb was still in the middle of the lake and Heros Hill was still there, obviously. He slowed the horse down and groaned. He did _not _like being sentamental. At all. He turned onto Brightwood Road and followed it. At the front gates to the old tower, he got off the horse and tied it there. "Stay." he said to it. He went in the opposite direction, the way Garth had once showed him. "Die!" Reaver wipped out his gun and aimed it at a Commandant clone. He froze when he noticed three others behind the first. "Shit." he muttered, backing away.

The Commandants used their ground spike power all at once and narrowly missed Reaver, who let out a sigh of relief. "A'ight. Ya wan' a fight? I'll give ya a fight!" he shouted, his true accent shining through, much to his dismay. He flipped over the coppies and shot at them. He managed to get a head shot to one of them, killing it. He killed the others with relative ease, laughing all the while. "My, my, my. It's been years since I've felt such a thrill." he said, kicking one of the corpses, still laughing. He cried out as he was hit by an electric attack, knocking him to the ground. He hopped up and gasped. A Shard. A lesser one, but still powerful. He had no idea how to fight the damn thing, let alone kill it. He was about to curse repeatedly when there was a sudden burt of blue lightning, killing the Shard.

The confused pirate looked ahead of him and saw a person, cloaked in shadow. A will user? Maybe. Garth? Highly unlikely. The man took advantage of the pirate's thinking and ran passed him. "Hey! Get back here!" Reaver growled and took off after the other. He huffed as the cloaked person hopped up into the trees, jumping from one to the other. Well, two could play at that game. Reaver jumped up onto a branch and began to mimick the other man. Said person gasped. He knew Reaver was skilled but he had no idea he could do that. He turned his head too late and slamed right into another tree. He landed on a boulder and groaned in pain. Reaver landed next to him, panting, hair out of place. "No where to run, eh?"

He reached down and ripped the the cloak off. He gasped and stepped back, as the man sat up. Garth. His hair was out of it's usual braids, same as his beard, gotee thing. He looked tired. Really tired. Reaver began to panic. Garth was dead, right? Right?! But there he was. Sitting on the boulder looking... Sad? Yes that was it. He looked sad. Reaver shook his head, and huffed as his hair fell out of place. Garth slid off the boulder and ran off into the woods, before Reaver could react. The pirate sighed and went back to his horse. So Garth was alive and hiding in Brightwood. But why? Why not try to find Reaver? Many more questons ran through Reaver's mind that refused to be answered.

He was about to go back home when he changed his mind. Reaver knew he wouldn't sleep until his questions were answered. And to do that, he needed to return to Garth, even if it was just for a short visit. He quickly rode over to the tower and was greeted by a fireball. His horse flung Reaver off and ran away. "Get back here horse! Bloody coward!"

"What do you want, _Theif_?!"

Reaver stood and looked up at the Will user. "I want a few questions answered, _Mage_." he replied, just as coldly as Garth. "Give me a bit of time." Garth sighed and motioned to the large doorway. "Come on up." he said. Reaver quickly acsended the stairs and into Garth's room. "Garth?"

"Ask your questions. But know I may not answer all of them."

Reaver nodded and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"I figured you'd have forgotten about me."

"Why?"

"Because you're... You're..."

"Reaver."

"Yes!"

Reaver sighed and sat down next to the mage, who had thrown his monacole onto the floor. The two sat there for a moment before Reaver spoke again. "Garth... I'm not as heartless as I act. Granted, when we met, I only cared about me." he said. "You and Hammer made me feel... Soemthing I haven't felt in well over 200 years. I can't explain it." Garth nodded and rested his head on Reaver's shoulder, wiping the little heart off the older's cheek. "I like you better without that stupid heart." Reaver chuckled and sighed. "You can come with me you know... Back to Bowerstone." Garth shook his head. "No." he murmured. "Not until I can get a meeting with Sparrow."

"Sparrow's been dead for eighteen years, love."

"Eighteen?"

Reaver nodded. "But I can get you a meeting with his son, Logan who is current king of Albion." Garth sighed and shook his head. "I'll see you some other day, Theif. But for now... Just... Please leave me be." Reaver nodded and patted Garth's head. "Alright, Mage... Stay safe." Before Garth could say anything, Reaver was gone in a flash of red cloth. Garth sighed and smiled. So... Reaver really could care about others.

The next morning, Reaver was only running on an hour of sleep and two cups of coffee and one potion, so he was ten times meaner than usual. All he wanted to do was shoot everyone in there, but he knew he'd get yelled at by Logan or someone else in higher power. He growled and fought back the urge to shoot a child who's tripped and spilled a crate of freshly made kettles. The boy quickly put the kettles back into the box and ran off with it. Reaver heard a chuckle behind him and he whirled around, only to find Logan, the king himself. "Calm down Reaver." he said. "It's just an accident, even I understand that." Reaver rolled his eyes. Had Logan not been the king _and_ his employer, he'd have killed the snob by now. Although, Reaver knew he was being a hypocrite in saying he hated snobs. He knew he himself was snobbish.

"What is it that you want, my King?" Reaver asked, acting as though nothing was wrong. Logan shrugged and stared at the old man before him. "I was coming to see what you were up to last night." he said. "Marco said you rode of in the middle of the night. Where'd you go?" Reaver stiffened only slightly. He hated being asked questions. He absolutly hated it. "I went to Brightwood to visit an old friend." he answered, without missing a beat. Logan glared. "In the tower?"

"On the farm."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Brightwood Tower did have a small garden. Well, small compared to an orchard. _I wonder what happened to Orchard Farm?_ Reaver thought, ignoring Logan completely. The king huffed and stormed out of the building, jealous that Reaver's thoughts were on something that wasn't him. Logan would never admitt it but, he was in love with the stupid gunslinger. It infuriated him that Reaver would think of someone or something else when he was in the room. He sighed as he was driven back to the castel. "There's nothing for it." he muttered. "It seems I'm doomed to be alone forever."

Later that night, a loud thump woke Reaver from a peaceful sleep. "Oh... I was having such a wonderful dream too." he muttered, standing up and grabbing a gun. "A'ight you slimy git... Come out come out where ever you are." Reaver carefully walked about his home. It was creepy at night, the size not helping him in any way at all. He was sure that if he knocked somethings over, put some tomato paste on the floor and layed down in it, someone whould call the guards and Reaver would be left laughing. He snorted, remembering how Sparrow had played dead and scared quite a few people. That man was insane, and boy did he know it. Sparrow was one of the few people who could make Reaver go, "What the fuck?".

Reaver sighed, disappointment and relaxed his stance. "Better head back up to bed." he muttered. When he turned around, he was met with a large torso. "Reava?" The man backed up and smiled a bit. "Well... If it isn't Hammer." The large woman smiled. " 'Ello, ya dullard." she said stepping into the light. Her dreadlocked hair was even longer and getting a bit gray. Her eyes were still bright blue, but she was getting older in her appearance, but she didn't look too bad in Reaver's opinion. He motioned her to follow him into the kitchen. "So, wha' 'ave you been up to, Reava?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just running an industry."

Hammer snorted and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "Nice house. Betta' than the one in Bloodstone." Reaver nodded and handed a bottle of wine to his fellow Hero. Hammer took a good long swig before asking yet another question, "So... Where's Garth?" Reaver sighed and continued to cook the steak he'd pulled out of the meat locker. "Brightwood... Back in the tower." Hammer nodded, swishing the wine around in the bottle. "I suppose I'll go to an inn. G'night Reaver. And sorry for breakin' in to yer 'ouse." The smaller waved and continued cooking his midnight meal. Reaver sighed and pulled out a bowl to mash some potatoes, it was funny how may people thought he had no idea how to cook. It made him laugh.

Once he'd gotten done cooking he served himself and sat at the small table. He found it silly go into the dinning hall when it was just him. He thought of Miriam, the woman knew just what Reaver liked and how he liked it, food or otherwise. He teared up a bit and bit his lip. He would _not_ show that he cared, he would _not_ look weak. After about three minuets, he finally relented. He shoved his food away and put his head down on the table. Two hundred something years of never crying, never showing any real emotion other than annoyance and anger, he was finally letting out all the pent up rage, guilt, and sadness. And not just over Miriam, but over his family in Oakvale, over what he'd done. How his mother had screamed as she held Reaver and his sister in her arms. His father had tried to fight back but was killed. He knew the loss The Hero of Oakvale felt, and Reaver, like the Hero before him, would never truely recover.

He sat up and let out a shakey breath. He had to find something to calm him down that _wasn't_ alcohol. He shivered and thought of the song his mother had sung to him when he was scared, but it only made the tears come faster. He started to panic. He wasn't used to crying any more, it terrified him. Emotions in general scared him, such as his love for Garth. Wait... Garth! That was it! He had to think of the mage that had stolen his heart. Garth was alive, not exactly the same, but who was? He thought of Garth's laugh, his eyes, his hair, his anger even, and he thought of Garth's smile. Oh that wonderous smile. It was like a ray of sunshine had been cast into Reaver's darkened heart the first time he'd seen Garth smile. That was in Samarkand when Garth had gotten drunk. Reaver soon found himself smiling and no longer crying. He ate and went back to bed, dreaming of his family, friends, and Garth.

Even in his unconsious state, he knew getting Garth back into his life would be hard, but he'd try. He'd try.


	3. The Jealousy of a King

It had been a month since Reaver had seen Garth and Logan was breathing down the pirate's neck. Reaver sighed and pet his baby balverine, smiling as it purred. He honestly didn't see how these things were so terrifying, they were quite cute. Well, the little ones at least. The big ones had a tendency to try and eat him. He glanced up at his door as someone entered. "I thought we've been over this." he said to the man. "Do not enter unless I allow it." Reaver shot the man and smirked. "Violent as ever, I see." Reaver sat up, being careful of the small creature in his lap. "Garth?!" Said man stepped in and smiled a bit. "Hello, Thief. It's good to see you again." Reaver set the baby balverine down and went up to the mage. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

Garth leaned down to pick up the small balverine and shrugged. "I... I wanted to leave Brightwood." he stated. "I did a bit of thinking after your recent visit and... Well, I decided I shouldn't isolate myself as much as I used to." Reaver smiled and gave Garth a pat on the ass as he walked by the younger man. "Do you have a place to stay? If not I can easily arrange something."

"Actually I was hoping to stay here with you."

Reaver froze. Garth wanted to stay there with him? "Really?" Garth nodded and set down his bag. "I wish to stay here. I... I'll admit to missing you, Reaver. I grew so used to you being around that when I woke up in the hospital and you weren't there I screamed and panicked. I couldn't function for the longest time." Reaver stared in awe and shock. Had Garth basicly just said "I love you."? He shook the thought from his head and led Garth to a bedroom right next to his own. "Of course you can stay, Mage!" he said, excitedly. "I would be... Grateful really." Garth smiled and stepped into the room, admiring the decor. He stared, mouth open as he dropped his bag. "My god..." he whispered. "This is amazing." Reaver nodded and rested his hands on Garth's shoulders. "I knew you'd love it... I'll leave to yourself. I'll send someone in with tea and some food for you."

True to his word, a woman came up with a tray and left it with Garth. The mage smiled and sat down at the desk where the tray was, noticing a card. He picked it up and read it.

_Garth,_

_ I cooked this meal myself, not allowing anyone else to touch it. Heh, silly isn't it. Any whom, I hope you enjoy it._

_ Toodle-bye,_

_ Reaver_

Garth smiled and took a bite of the chicken, loving it instantly. It was spicy but sweet. A flavor he loved. He'd have to ask Reaver what he did to the chicken later.

Reaver stood around the factory, making sure everything was being done right. He sighed and leaned on the railing of the scaffolding, thinking about Garth. The mage intoxicated him and pissed him off. Garth could make him happy and annoy him and make him love sick all at once. Garth was a free spirit though. Try as he might, Reaver couldn't pin the mage to a wall like a butterfly. The pin always went right through and Reaver was left to watch him fly away. Reaver chuckled at himself. He was getting sappy again. "Reaver!" The pirate leaned further back and saw Logan. "Yeeees?"

"Who's the man in your home?"

"White hair, dark skin, blue scars all over?"

"Yes."

"Ah. That's the man who was in Brightwood Tower, Logan. My friend."

Logan glared. So, that was the man who was taking Reaver's attention away from him. He huffed and nodded. "Very well. Now, I have business to attend to." he said, trying to stay clam. He turned to leave only to run into Garth. "Oh, excuse me." the mage said, eyeing the stranger, quickly discovering that this was indeed the king. "I did not see you there, your Majesty." That was the last straw. Logan took out his sword and stabbed Garth through the stomach. "No!" Reaver jumped down and began to shoot at Logan, not actually aiming for him. "Get the fuck away from him!" Logan stared in shock at Reaver as he let Garth fall to the ground. Reaver would never shoot at him... Or would he? Reaver shoved Logan to the ground and held Garth in his arms. "Shit... I don't want to loose you again. I lost you once I won't let it happen again." he ripped his clothes and tried to bandage the wound.

Logan tried to get close but Reaver glared at him, murderously. "Get out before I put a bullet in your head!" he yelled, lifting Garth into his arms. Logan ran out and into his coach, crying. He'd screwed up. He'd ruined his chances of getting Reaver to be his.

Reaver rushed Garth to his mansion and set him on the couch, grabbing some sewing materials. He patched up the wounds as best he could, praying Garth would make it. He sat down, letting Garth use his lap as a pillow, and leaned down to whisper in the mage's ear. "If you die, I'll kill myself just to be with you, Garth. You want to know why? It's because I love you. I love you so damn much that I don't know what to do with myself half of the time... Garth... Please... I love you so damn much. I couldn't bear loosing another person who I care for. I lost Miriam and Alessa recently, I don't need to loose you too, Garth. So please, live."

It was three days before Garth awoke. At first he thought it had all been a dream. He tried to sit up. "Ouch!" No, that was not dream. Not at all. He looked around and noted he was in his own room in Reaver's house. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a flustered, and messy haired Reaver. Reaver closed the door behind and him and rushed over to the bed, kneeling next to the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned. Garth chuckled and smiled. "I just tried to sit up is all." he said taking in Reaver's appearance. He was wearing dark blue flanal pants, a white night shirt, his hair stuck up in several places while the rest hung down in front of his face and dark circles went around his eyes. "Reaver... You look as though you haven't slept in days." Reaver chuckled and regained his usual self absorbed posture and sat in a chair next to the bed. "I haven't slept in the three days you've been out."

The mage sat up in shock, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "What?!" Three days? He'd been unconscious for three days? He drew in a shaky breath, trying to keep calm. "Mage? What's wrong?" Garth looked ready to cry. He looked over to Reaver and sighed. "The fact that I was unconscious for that long due to an injury means... That a potion that Lucien put into my system twenty-eight years ago in the Spire is still present." Reaver growled, happy he'd shot Lucien. Sparrow had taken too long to kill him so he had to. But why had Lucien done that? So he could have brought Garth back to the Spire should he have escaped? Injure him and knock him unconscious all at once. The mere thought pissed off Reaver to no end. He wanted to bring Lucien back from the grave and force him to fix it. He snorted when he remembered how he'd run up to his mother after his brother broke something and he demanded to have it fixed.

Garth sensed Reaver's rage and rested a hand on the older man's thigh. "I'm fine... But I'm curious as to why Logan did what he did." Reaver shrugged, not really wanting to discuss the king of Albion at the moment. "Jealousy. While you were out, Rose, the princess, stopped by and mentioned her brother liking me." he muttered, hatefully. "I don't really care."

By the end of the day, Garth was walking around, with the help of the cane Reaver lent him. He was still confused as to why Reaver was being so kind to him. And why he kept hearing Reaver saying "I love you." in his mind. At first he shrugged it off but now it was really starting to bug him. He sat down in the sitting room and decided to read. He was at least half way through it when he heard a loud gasp. He turned to see at least ten nobles in the door way. "My... God! What _is_ that?!" Did he just get called a "what"? He was about to say something when another of them spoke up. "He's filthy!" And another.

"Look at those horrid lines!"

And another.

"And he thinks he can sit in Reaver's favorite chair?!"

"Despicable!"

Garth looked down, angry and ashamed. They were right. He had no right to be in Reaver's home. Reaver was wealthy and powerful and Garth was poor and without much. There was a sudden bang causing everyone but Garth to scream and look up. "If I hear anyone of you insulting my lover again, I'll shoot you. Now get into the dining hall! Now!" The nobles scurried away and Reaver sighed. "Sorry I called you my lover. It was so they'd leave you alone." Garth stared up at the brunette with a look of sadness. "But they're right..."

"No they are not!"

Garth tensed as Reaver sat down and hugged him. "You are worth something. You are not filthy. You're..." he sighed and smiled. "Beautiful." They sat there for a moment before Garth made an "Oh-Really?" face. "You're drunk aren't you?"

"Yes I am! When am I not?"

Garth chuckled and patted the pirate's head. "Go and entertain people." Reaver smiled and stood up. He just about to leave when a thought occurred to him. "Garth?"

"Yes, Reaver?"

Reaver bit his lip. "Are you planning on staying for awhile?" he asked, doing, in his opinion, a very good job of hiding his nervousness. Of course he could hide it well. Everything about him was just so, how did Sparrow put it? Practiced? Yes, that was it. Everything about Reaver was practiced. Garth shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know I need to get of those woods and into a more... Social setting, as Sparrow might have said." Reaver chuckled. "Alright then. As long as you're well. Toodle-bye." The mage chuckled at his "friend". He wondered how long it would take him to be able to tell Reaver a secret, one that could break his heart or make it soar.


	4. Nightmares and Guilt

Hammer sat in the tavern in Bowerstone, the name she'd forgotten since it'd been changed years ago, drinking away. She thought about Garth. She knew the mage was more than capable of handling himself but still, she worried about him. _Wow. Look at me._ she thought, slightly amused. _I've fallen for three differnt men. Reaver, Sparrow, and Garth... How's that possible? Sparrow and I are, well, were around the same age. Garth could be my father and Reaver... Gods how did that even happen._ Her thoughts were interupted by non other than Reaver. The pirate sat down in front of his red headed companion and smirked. "I know where Garth is." he teased in a sing-song voice. Hammer chocked on her drink. " 'E's in Brigthwood... Yew told me, rememba, or are yew reall that stupid?"

Reaver rolled his eyes. "Yes but he left Brightwood... And," He leaned over the table and got Hammer's face. "He's in my house." he said happily. "What?!" Reaver laughed and bounced up and down in his seat. "He wanted to come stay with me and oh! We've had such fun talking to each other!" Hammer soon found herself smiling. Reaver looked so much like a child when he was like this. She could start to see why she liked him, but why she liked Garth was still a mystery to her. Reaver ordered some burbon and demanded chair that spun. Of course, he was quickly given what he wanted and was soon spinning and giggling like a moron. "Weeeee! This is such fun!" he shouted, half drunk already. Hammer laughed with him.

Garth wandered about the city until he found the tavern. It had been renamed, although he wouldn't be bothered to remember it. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be out of the house, not after what happened the last time, but Garth wasn't about to take order's from a flamboyant pirate. He was fifty two years old, he'd do what he wanted. He entered the tavern and looked up, hearing Reaver and Hammer laughing. Garth shrugged, he'd have gotten in trouble sooner or later, might as well be sooner. He hopped up the stairs and wandered over to the two Heros, sitting with them. Reaver stopped spinning and glared at Garth. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Reaver I'm fifty two years old, I think I can take care of myself, thanks very much."

Hammer snorted and bust out laughing. "Oh man!... Wait... You're olny fifty two?" Garth nodded. "White hair is a side affect of Will, it seems. Same with no body hair. I don't seem to have any." Reaver turned Garth and unbuttoned the mage's shirt before he could protest. "My word. You truely don't have any... Althought the lower part of yo-"

"No!"

The two men looked at Hammer, who was blushing. "I don't wanna see Garth without pants." What was she saying? Of course she wanted to see him without pants! Same with Reaver. Garth chuckled and leaned closer to Hammer, practically sitting in her lap. "What? Do you think I wouldn't look good naked?" he asked in a flirtious tone. Reaver glared a bit but chuckled despite himself. Hammer was left to stammering. "Since when do you flirt?!" she managed to get out. Garth laughed and sat back ing his seat, buttoning his shirt. "I've always been like that. I just don't act like it a majority of the time. And Reaver,"

"Hm?"

"You should know I don't have body hair after you sewed up my stomach."

"I was more focused on keeping you alive!"

"Wait! Why did you have to sew up Garth's stomach?!"

Reaver waved a hand as if to say 'oh nothing really.' "Oh, the king got jealous or angry or something and thrust his sword through Garth's torso. I would have killed him had he not been my employer." he said. Garth chuckled and ordered a glass of water from the waitress who stopped at the table. Hammer shook her head. "Look at us. Sittin' 'round 'ere, laughing as though nothing was wrong in the world." Reaver laughed and fell out of his seat. "Because there _isn't _anything wrong." he giggled out, getting back in his seat. "This is a great day to be alive."

Up in the castle, Logan sat in the war room, reading. He sighed and closed the book, turning to look out the window. Why did Reaver mean that much to him? His father had said Reaver was nothing more than a fithly, greedy, decietful lout. "I suppose that's why I fell in love with him." he heard his father say once. Rose was too young to have been able to remember Sparrow. She'd often asked about him, curious as to what their father was really like. Logan could never give her an answer. Maybe Reaver could. He still wanted to know why this Garth character meant so much to the pirate. Was it because he was an asset? Or maybe something deeper? Much deeper. He saw the concern and fear in Reaver's eyes, although his face only showed anger. What did Garth have that he didn't?! "Perhaps he's more mature than me..." Logan stared down at the torn book. He may not have been a Hero like his father but he could still do things most people couldn't, like tear a 1,000 page book in half.

Garth limped over to Reaver's bedroom, having had a nightmare. He felt so childish, but he was halucinating a bit. Dark corners looked like Lucien or the Commandant. He isghed and knocked on the pirate's bedroom door. Garth flinched as he heard annoyed grunts, rustling and the loading of a gun. The door sung open to reveal a very pissed off Reaver. Reaver's expression softened a bit at the sight of Garth. "Yes... Mage?" he asked, still sounding pissed. Garth looked at the floor. "I...I-I... I had a nightmare..." he muttered quietly. Reaver sighed and pulled Garth into the room, closing the door. "Alright..." The two crawled into the large bed, making Garth wonder if Reaver got lonely. _Unlikely._ he thought. Reaver isghed and rolled over, pulling the Will master close to his chest.

Garth smiled and began singing quietly. "Ek hoor jou hartklop op die maat van die tromme. O, wat 'n skande dat jy hier aangekom het met iemand. So terwyl jy hier in my arms, kom ons maak die meeste wan die nag soos ons gaan sterf jonk." Reaver chuckled. "What are you singing?"

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums, oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."

Reaver chuckled. "I like in Afrikaans better." he murmured. "Now get some rest." Garth snuggled a bit closer to the pirate before settling down and closing his eyes. They layed like that for about an hour before Garth sprang up with a yelp, having had fallen asleep a bit. Reaver sat up and held onto the terrified man. "Shhhh! Shhh... What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Even in death, Lucien will never stop tormenting me."

Reaver growled and glared out the window. The Spire was often covered by smog, but that didn;t mean it wasn't there. Reaver didn't know what Garth had gone through, all he knew was that Garth didn't like it when someone touched his pants. Reaver assumed the guards had raped him. He sighed, allowing the mage to cry into his shirt, much ot his dismay. But, this was Garth, his only exception. He'd protect the younger man with all his might. He'd even die for him, which was quite odd.

The next morning, the two Heros woke up in a tangled mess of limbs. Reaver chuckled and slowly untangled himself from Garth. He hopped out of bed and went to get dressed. Tonight was another party and he was excited. Suddenly, there was a knock. A young man entered. "Sir. A woman is asking for two invitations."

"Send them."

"Yes sir. Right away."

Reaver smirked at himself in his new white outfit. "Reaver, you look quite handsome." he whispered to himself. "Time to put on a show."


	5. Confessions

"I'd never come between siblings... Well that's not strictly true. There was that one time...Ahem. Well, toodle-bye." Reaver chuckled as he left the arena. Page and Rose were quite amusing. "You despicable little freak." Reaver froze and looked over at Garth. He gulped. "I... Garth, in my defense, they were trying to kill me." he said, removing his hat. The Will user glared and turned on his heel. Reaver panicked and grabbed Garth's arm, pulling him into a kiss. _What in God's name am I doing?!_ he thought, frightened. _He'll hate me for sure! There will be no chance of me ever- What? _He noticed Garth had started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Reaver's neck. They stayed like that for a few minuets before they realized what they were doing. They pulled apart, and Reaver ran to his room, while Garth stood there, dumbfounded and pissed off.

Why had he kissed Reaver? Why did he do that? Why?! He ran outside into the rain, sat down, and cried. Meanwhile, Reaver was throwing things around his room. Throwing his cane, his hat, his coat, his guns even. He screamed and flung himself onto the bed, kicking and hitting the bed like an upset five year old. He wanted to tell Garth he loved him but not like that. He sat up and stomped over to his mirror. He glared. This wasn't him. He was dressing to impress people he couldn't care less about. He waxed his goatee, drawn a heart over that mole under his eye, and swept his hair to the opposite side. Reaver growled and grabbed a hair brush and brushed his hair to it's original style, the one he'd met Garth with. He wiped that stupid heart off his face and tore off his clothes. Why had he suddenly valued someone else's opinion? Why did he care so much about his appearance, the one that pleased others?

Reaver went over to his closet and pulled out his night shirt and flanal pants and put them on and stormed over to the bed and curled up under the blankets, burying his face into the pillows. He froze, they still smelled like Garth. He felt angry tears well up in his eyes.

Garth was pacing in his room, thinking. Why did he kiss back? Why did Reaver just run off? He threw a weak shock spell and out the window and huffed. He went over to his mirror and sighed. He looked horrid. Garth reached up to his messy white hair, out of it's usual braids. He sat down and began to braid the rows himself. He'd gotten plenty of practice when his mother died. Well, his adopted mother. He finished his hair and sighed at the thought of the sweet woman who was kind enough to raise him as her own. Her and her husband were nice. They loved Garth like he was their own child, even when he clearly wasn't. It usually pissed Arianna, his mother, off when people would ask if Garth was a servant or slave. "He's my son," she'd say. "Now get out of here before I slaughter all of you."

Arden, his Garth's father, didn't know something about his wife. She had been a bandit leader. Most people thought she was too pretty to have been a bandit leader, or bandit in general. Boy were they stupid. Garth looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't believe Reaver. He didn't believe the man genuinely cared about him. Garth jumped at the sudden knock on his door. He went over and opened it. "Reaver... What the fuck do you want?" Reaver flinched at the mage's foul language, Garth never swore. He sighed. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Hate me, be mad, you have every right to,but Garth," Garth felt intimidated by Reaver's gentle and almost pleading tone. "Please... Please don't leave. I'm just going to say this... I..." He took in a deep breath. "Garth, I know you've probably been questioning my kindness but, now you're getting your explanation. I love you Garth. I really truly do.

"I cannot begin to imagine how much of a mess I'd be without you around, Garth. Every time I see you, hear your voice, a simple hand shake makes me shiver with delight. I understand you likely don't return my feelings but please just don't leave me by myself in the big old house."

Garth stared in shock. So Reaver did care... Right? He glanced around before stepping forward, towards the pirate. He leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on the older's lips. Reaver eagerly kissed back, resting his hands on Garth's waist, so he could leave if he wanted to. Garth pulled back a bit, and smiled. "I love you too, Reaver." he whispered against Reaver's lips. Reaver smiled and kissed the mage, his mage, again. Garth pulled Reaver into the bed room and towards the bed, after closing the door. "Ever... Done this... With... A... A man?" Reaver asked between kisses. Garth shook his head. He'd been with men but he'd never had sex with one before. Well, willingly. Reaver pushed Garth onto the bed, hovering over him. "Well... I'm happy I get to be your first, love."

Garth arched into Reaver's hand as it traced his Will scars. "Sensitive are these?" Garth nodded. "Y-yes... Very."

"And no body hair."

"Side affect of Will."

Reaver chuckled and pulled off his own shirt along with Garth's pants. Garth froze up at first, but let Reaver take them off. "I'm not truly your first am I?"

"You're the first to actually love and care about me... I was raped in the Spire."

Reaver sighed and trailed his tongue down Garth's torso and stopped at the man's half-erection. Garth panted in anticipation. The pirate chuckled and licked the head of Garth's penis before taking it into his mouth. Garth gasped and bucked up into the older's mouth. Reaver continued to suck and lick, soon deep throating his lover, sucking hard on the now hard organ. Soon, Garth was a moaning, writhing mass underneath him. He chuckled and pulled off, making Garth whine in disappointment. "What?" Reaver teased. "You not feeling anything? Well," He reached over and grabbed a healing potion, rubbing a bit of it on his fingers. "Don't worry this'll feel good.' he spread Garth's legs and stick one finger into the shorter's entrance, smirking. Garth gasped and clenched down on the foreign thing inside him. "Shhh. It's alright, just relax, love." Reaver whispered sweetly.

When Garth finally relaxed, Reaver inserted his second and third fingers making the smaller cry out in pleasure. Garth panted and pushed back on the intruding appendages, trying to get them to go deeper. Reaver chuckled and pulled his fingers out, much to his love's dismay. He grabbed a condom and slid it, coating himself and it with potion. He positioned himself at Garth's entrance and leaned down to kiss the younger as he pushed in. Garth gasped and gripped Reaver's shoulder's, whimpering. "Do you want me to stop, Mage?"

"N-no. It's alright. J-just give me a moment."

Reaver nodded and sat there, deep inside his new lover and panted. All he wanted to do was to pound into Garth's tight heat. It felt so good. "Move." Reaver took a moment before the word registered in his brain before he began to move. For the longest time the was only the soft grunts and moans of the two men before Garth began to pant quickly and began to beg. "Please, Reaver... Faster, harder... Please!" Reaver smirked and complied with the mage's wishes and sped up. Garth cried out in pleasure and grinned. Reaver panted and screwed his eyes shut, the pleasure was intense. Almost too intense. Garth bit down on his lip to hold back a scream as he came on himself. Reaver gasped at the sudden tightness and came as well. He pulled out and peeled off the condom. The two layed like that for awhile before Garth leaned up to kiss the pirate. Reaver smiled and pulled the covers over them. "I love you, Mage."

"I love you too, Thief."


	6. Rings and Children

"Don't touch anything in his study, Barry. Don't even go in there!" The ginger, Barry Hatch, nodded as Reaver yelled at him about the new man's study. Garth's study. Barry couldn't understand why Reaver would want to keep the dark skined man around, Reaver had him, Barry. Reaver sighed, seeing Barry had gone off into his own thoughs and just gave up on trying to lecture him. " Mastah Weavah?"

"Yes, Barry?"

"Could I meet this Gahth?"

Reaver nodded and led the ginger to the basement, where everything from Brightwood had been moved to. Reaver found it amazing how Barry didn't have a clue who Garth was when he had plenty of oprotunities to talk to the mage. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Garth? Are you busy, love?" The door opened, revealing a very tired looking Garth. "Oh... Hello, Reaver..." he mumbled, rubbing his blind eye. "What is it?" Reaver chuckled and gestured to Barry. "This is Barry Hatch, my butler. I'm sure you've seen him around before?" Garth nodded. "Well, he never properly met you so now he wanted to." Garth smiled and waved. "Hello Barry." he said, kindly. Now Barry could see why Reaver kept the man around. He had a well toned body, soft looking hair, a sweet smile, everything Barry didn't. "... Hello..._ Garth._ "

Garth cringed at the harshness of Barry's tone. "Barry! Do not speak to my lover that way, do you hear me?!" The red-head nodded. "Yessir Mastah Weavah." he murmured. Garth sighed and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Reaver. Barry."

"Good night, Mage. I'll be up shortly."

"I'm sure you will."

Barry sulked to his small room while his master went to tuck in the mage. He sighed as he slipped into his night clothes. He didn't know Garth and he hated him. Was it so wrong that he wanted Reaver to himself? Like Logan had? Barry chuckled as he remembered the night he met Rose, the current ruler of Albion. That night was not fun for him. Apparently, Rose was supposed to stop a great evil from consuming Albion and so on and so on. But back to his original thoughts, why was the mage so important to Reaver?! It pissed him off not knowing what so interesting about Garth. He was about to lay down in bed when there was a loud knock at the door. Barry uttered a curse and went reluctently went to the door. "How can I hel-AH!" At the door stood a large woman with a hammer and red dreadlocks. "Oh! Please don't be afraid! I just need to see Reava'." she said. Barry gulped and stepped aside to let her in.

"Mastah Weavah is getting ready to turn in for the night but I'm sure he can make time." he said, voice trembling. The woman smiled and followed the ginger.

Reaver smiled and danced around the hall, going towards his rooms. He'd managed to give Garth a blow-job. He'd have tried to go further but, Garth was tired and needed sleep as did he. "Mastah! A woman is 'ere to see you." Reaver's eye twitched as he froze. Damn. He turned around and was about to yell when he noticed it was Hammer. "Ah. Hello Hammer. Barry, go to bed. Now!" Barry nodded and hurried to his room once more. Hammer sighed and smiled, patting the shorter man's head. "So, I hear you're with Garth, as a couple." The pirate grinned widely and bounced a little. "Yep! I'm quite happy. And so is he!" Hammer chuckled, and glanced at Garth's bedroom. "I'd wish him goodnight but-"

"Oh he's still awake. Come."

Reaver opened the door and Garth sat up a bit, groaning, "Whaaaat?" he whined, making Hammer chuckle. "Love, Hammer wanted to say hello." Garth went under the blanket and wormed his way to poke his head out from under the blanket at the foot of the bed. "Oh... Hello." Hammer laughed and pulled Garth out from under the blanket and hugged him. "Gods, yer too cute fer yer own good." Garth smiled a bit, "Heeeeeh." Reaver stepped in front of the woman and reached up to pet his lover, smiling. "Ya know, " Hammer began. "I've nevah seen you so 'appy." Reaver shrugged and chuckled as Garth whined, wanting to go back to his nice warm bed. "Put me down... Noooow." he grumbled, reaching for Reaver. Reaver laughed and took his lover from Hammer and tucked him back in. Garth huddled under the blankets and sighed. "Warm..."

"Was there something you needed, Hammer?" Reaver asked, leading her out of the room. She nodded. "I wanted to let you know that Bloodstone's a bloody shambles." she said. "No one knows what to do, and Logan won't do anything!" Reaver grumbled and slumped against he bedroom door. "I'll go... Later or something..."

"You need to go now! The place will be destroyed with out you!"

Reaver sighed and glared up at her. "Hammer," he said coldly. "I've finally got something in my life that I actually give a shit about and you're just asking me to pack an overnight bag and set Bloodstone in order? Granted, I love that old place but it's, how should I say this? Lawless! Besides, going there to straighten things out may make Garth think I love my job or killing people for the sake of my own beauty more than him! Now get out of my house, Hannah!" He hadn't realized he'd been raising his voice until he saw the shock on the large woman's face. Hammer ran out the door, tears streaming down her face. So... Reaver really did have the guts to yelling at her. Make her feel worthless without directly insulting her.

Barry crept upstairs to Garth's room. He wanted to talk to the mage. He made sure Reaver was in bed before tip-toing into Garth room. "Mage?"

"B-Barry?"

The butler flinched as he heard the quiver in Garth's voice and sat down on the bed, next to the trembling Will master. "Shhh. It's alwight." he mumbled, rubbing Garth's shoulder. "Mastah Weavah get like that sometimes. But 'e don' mean no 'arm. 'E's just bein' Weavah." Garth nodded and shifted to rest his head on Barry's lap. "I... I understand that he gets angry but... Expecting him yell is almost like trying to teach a rock to float." Barry laughed, seeing why Reaver smiled around this man. "I'm sowwy fo' my hawsh tone eawiah. I'll admitt ta not liking you at first." The dark skinned man nodded and closed his eyes. "It's alright, Barry. I don't mind." Barry scootched to lay down next to Garth and closed his eyes as well. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe they could get along. Maybe.

The next morning, Reaver was stunned to discover that Barry had not woken him up, but Audry, the dishwasher, had. He went to check on Garth before going to check on Barry. "Well." he whispered. "I guess two birds with one stone." There on the bed, Garth and Barry were asleep, back to back. He smiled at the two. He was glad his butler could get along with his love. He closed the door and went down to the kitchen, to make himself a meal. He'd forbidden anyone from cooking for him unless he felt lazy. As Reaver was cooking his morning meal, Barry came into the kitchen, head hung in shame. "Mastah Weavah?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sawwy I didn't wake you."

"It's alright. Audry, did... At least I think that's the name of the dishwasher."

Barry smiled and fixed his hair a bit. "Should I wake Mastah Ga'th?" he asked. "Go ahead." The ginger smiled and skipped back up to Garth's room. Before he could knock, the door flung open and Garth stompped passed him. He followed Garth to the kitchen and flinched as Garth raised his voice. "So, don't consult me about going to Bloodstone! Just use our relationship as an excuse not to go! Did you bother to conisder a simple note or heads up would have suffieced?! No! Of course not! All you care about is Reaver! Do you ever think about what I want?! No! It's always, Reaver this or Reaver that! Never Garth this or Garth that! It's all about you!" Reaver glared. "Barry, leave."

"But-."

"Leave before I shoot you."

Barry quickly left, leaving the two alone. "Garth... I love you I really do but you are making it difficult for me to control my temper." he said sitting down. Garth sat across from him. "But you only ever seem to care about what you want!" he said, voice only slightly raised. "Alright, Garth. What do you want to do today?" Garth glanced up and bit his lip. "I was hoping to be able to go to the book store and maybe the clothes shop."

"All you had to do was ask, my dearest mage."

" But you-."

"I'm vain yes, but I do want you to be happy. Otherwise I just an earfull of whining."

Garth glared, but smiled despite himself.

Later that day, the two were sitting in a resturant, eating. "Reaver?" The pirate looked up from his meal at his lover who looked a bit down. "What is it, my little minx?" he asked, trying to sound sweet. Garth wasn't fazed. "Did... Did you have any children before?" Reaver was taken back. Children? Why, he hadn't thought about his children since they were killed. He bit his lip and sighed. He didn't want to talk about this, but Garth, the way the mage looked at him, eyes filled with a bit of sadness. Reaver sighed and relented. "Yes," he answered finally. "I had two and I never wish to speak of it again. Are we clear?" Garth nodded and pushed his food away, no longer hungry. Why had he bothered? And how could he tell Reaver he wanted to adopt a child when Reaver didn't seem to want kids himself? Garth sighed and stood up, going outside. Reaver quickly finished and paid for the meal before following his lover outside. "You forgot your coat." he nagged, setting the heavy fur coat on Garth's shoulders. Garth put the coat on properly and sighed sadly as he watched children play. Why did he want a child?

Was it because he'd never been able to have one with his former wife? Reaver followed Garth's gaze at the children and sighed. No, he didn't want children, the thought of being a parent scared him, even more so than marriage. So why did he feel himself drawn to the Jewlers, drawn to the ring case? _Marry Garth?_ he thought, curiously. It was an intersting prospect, but... He couldn't. Not after his lost love from Oakvale. He couldn't marry. Not yet at least... Or was he just denying that he really loved Garth that much? They'd been together for a year. He stopped when he noticed Garth had stopped to look at the children. He sighed and went over to kiss Garth's cheek. "I'll be at the Jewlers. I have to pick something up." Garth nodded and continued to watch the children.

Reaver decided to go and just look at the rings. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to get married or if he didn't. He walked around the ring cases and stopped and stared at a ring. It was a wide band, silver ring, with small saphires all around it and swirls engraved around the shining jewels. It was beautiful. He chuckled as he saw a gold, wideband ring with rubies. He bought them both, finally deciding he want to marry Garth. He'd give heir relationship more time before he asked. He knew it would take time for Garth to be open, but he'd wait and be patient.


End file.
